CIA Agent Kamiya Kaoru
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru a CIA hotshot Agent who is given a case on a photo shoot. Kenshin another CIA hotshot, her rival, and nemisis. Kenshin was given primary on her case by there sexist boss and what can you say? She's out to get him.OOCness on Kenshins part.
1. New Assignment

Authors note-This was actually started by an english assignment. We had to close our eyes and pick two words. Mine happened to be CIA/a role of film so I decided to make a fanfiction out of it. I have actually not read or seen the anime/manga of Ruruoni Kenshin, but I have read a lot of fanfictions and kinda know the characters.Finally I would like to warn all of you. My beta reader has not checked this fic over so there will be lots of bad grammer since its written by me. Have fun and enjoy! My first Ruruoni Kenshin Fic-.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshen-duh OOCness  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sat in her office one morning looking out the window. The shadow of the shades cast partially on her face. She sighed as she tok out the file again. Kaoru had been given another case right after finishing the one having to do with a missing child.  
  
It had turned out that the child had been abused by his parents and ran away to his aunt's place. Kaoru shook her head and smiled as she remembered how the little boy had decided to stay with her. So now she was the adoptive mother of Yahiko. She wondered what he was up to in his new school.  
  
There was a creek of a door and Kaoru's heap jerked up. She frowned. There in the door way stood Himura Kenshin, her partner. He was also known as Hikitory Battousai, a former assassin. You could almost say there were two Kenshins because he would be the normal Kenshin in the office but when they got into action sometimes he got a little out of control and his eyes would change color.  
  
The other weird thing about him was that he used a reverse sword. Normal CIA agents used guns. But then again she used a sword, but not when she was working. Kenshin had purple eyes, abnormally red hair, and a crossed scar on his cheek. Kenshin came in and put something on kaoru's desk.  
  
"These are the files you wanted on the people who ran the photo shoot." He took out the info. There were three papers. The first had a picture of a stern looking man. Above his picture, his name was printed in bold lettering, Shishio. Kaoru looked up and met Kenshind's eyes  
  
"This was the man that was in the case with the mishap on the T.V show, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he gave up on that and now is fooling with photo shoots. His dad is so rich that he probably can get away with anything." She nodded in agreement. Kaoru ahd had experience with Shishio's father.  
  
"I want you to keep a tab on him." Kenshin crosses his arms over his chest and shook his head "No," Kaoru just looked at him. "Why?" "Because I already got the info on him and as my partner, its your turn."  
  
Kaoru rubbed her head at the response. She already had a headache she didn't need another one.  
  
"How about we both go and I'll get you lunch as a compromise?" The last part of her statement had come out kind of pleading. But it wasn't like she could help it. That man Shishio was really creepy and if she got caught she didn't want to get caught alone. Kenshin probably knew this but just wanted to push her nerves.  
  
They had been rivals in there department for a while, but now that they were being put on the same assignment they had to work together. grrr, She mentally cursed her boss for putting her in this situation. Not many people got under her skin as often as Kenshin did.  
  
Kenshin smirked as Kaoru's question turned pleading, but stopped immediately when he was introduced to a bag that came flying towards his face. Kenshin caught it deftly before it reached its intended destination.  
  
After Kaoru had thrown the bag she stretched, got her stuff and went out the door, dragging Kenshin behind her who handed back her bag. She gave him a little shove toward the coffee machine.  
  
"Get me some before we leave." She didn't wait to see if he would. In the parking lot she saw him waiting for her with her coffee and gaped.  
  
"How'd you get her before me!!!?" He smirked, again, as he handed her coffee to her.  
  
"I'm talented."  
  
"And modest to!" sarcasm dripped from the remark as she turned to get into the drivers seat but he was there before her.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"No you're not!" Kaoru countered.  
  
"Yes I am, the last time I was in a car with you I thought we'd never get there."  
  
"The last time you drove I swore that you couldn't comprehend numbers!!! The speed limit was sixty, and absolutely not one-twenty!!!" He gave her a smile and a shrug as he took the keys from her. Then he shoved her into the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah but we got there in one peace." He started up the engine and they were on there way to the photo shoot. As they arrived at the parking lot Kaoru was gripping the arm rests like the world was about to end.  
  
Kenshin attempted to help her out but she brushed him off as she wobbled out of the car. She shot a veiled glare at Kenshin who had a bland, innocent expression on his face. She repositioned her clothes and started out of the parking lot.  
  
When they reached their destination, she took out a mini tracking device, and two earpieces.  
  
"Put this on." She held out one, "and this'll show where he is when we plant it on him." She indicated to the tracker. Kenshin rolled his eyes and took it, putting it in his right ear.  
  
"Will you do the honors, or shall I?"  
  
"I'd do better." He held out his hand. She just stared at him. Then she lifted her chin. With an indignant huff she pasted a smile onto her face and marched up to Shishio. Shishio looked at her suspiciously.  
  
This was because the last time she had been in his company she had accused him of certain crimes, which obviously he had commited. He calmed down after she was acting all friendly and stuff. Her ploy was working.  
  
"I hope you do well," Kaoru commented, smile still pasted on her face. She gave Shishio a pat on the back, all the while planting the tracker on him.  
  
"See ya." She stalked back to Kenshin who was having trouble keeping his face straight.  
  
"You know there are more ways to plant a tracker on someone than to sneak up on them." Kaoru said as they explored the studio.  
  
"You expect me to have a nice chat on the weather with Shishio?"  
  
Kaoru gave an undignified snort as she imagined the great Kenshin talking to Shishio in a civilized manner. Never going to happen. They turned the corner. Kaoru who had been running her hand along the wall felt something cut her hand. She pulled back and gave a painful hiss as she examined it.  
  
Kaoru looked back at the wall, trying to figure out what had cut her. There wasn't anything there. With her good hand she searched the wall. Her hand came to a spot where the wall was different.  
  
"Move," Kenshin commanded. He put to hands on the wall and pushed. The part that Kaoru had searched sung open to reveal a role of tape. The film was labeled private. Kaoru, taking out a pen and a role of tape from her bag made an almost identical one and switched it.  
  
She then gave Kenshin a look, he nodded and they both left. Whenthey had reached the parking lot she took the role out. Kenshin motioned for her to put it back and to get in the car.  
  
"Lunch first trouble later." Kenshin took the keys out, "lets go." The case had started.

I hope you like it- tell me if you want me to continue the story.


	2. Yahiko

No betaing for this chapter so it probably has bad grammer. Its pretty late now so I'm gonna crash. Cya.

A/NI reposted this chapter since I received some reviews telling me that I made a few mistakes. I was half a sleep while writing this so the outcome was that I was writing whatever came to mind at the time. I don't have an outline. About the falling asleep thing. I wanted to go to sleep so I kinda incorporated that into my story, it was also that I didn't feel like writing about kenshin going home. So they are still rivals, there just being friendly in this chapter. Thanks for informing me on my mistakes.

Disclaimo:I don't own rurouni Kenshin Chapter

Chapter 2

Kenshin brought them to a fast foods place. They both got out of the car and went in. Kaoru ordered a burger as Kenshin ordered burger and French fries. When they sat down and ate, Kenshin took out a little screen that let them know where Shishio was. Kaoru leaned over to have a look as well.  
  
"I hope it takes a long time for him to find out that we switched it." Kenshin nodded in agreement. Taking a bight out of his burger he then turned on the ear piece.  
  
"Ok, look up. Tilt your face to the left, that's it, perfect." (Shishio) "  
  
It looks like the shoots doing ok." Kaoru mumbled around her burger.  
  
"I actually didn't think there would be a problem with the shoot till we found that role." Kaoru threw a fry at his head.  
  
"Our boss, Kenshin, is rarely wrong."  
  
"Theres a first for anything. I mean I thought you would be the kind to donate to the poor and conserve food and here you are throwing fries at my head." Kenshin wagged a finger at her, "Such a bad girl, and it wasn't even your food."  
  
Kaoru was now reaching for the ketchup. But before she got there Kenshin took it away from her.  
  
"This would have been awful if it had been on my shirt, surly you wouldn't have been doing that right? I know you try to do your best, but even the simplest etiquette does not include food fights." Kaoru stuck her tong out at him. Kenshin just sat back.  
  
"That's a weird way to attract men, I know every one is unique in her own way but," He shook his head, "Just to weird." Kaoru turned beet red.  
  
"Who would want to attract you!?" The moment the words left her mouth, two girls wearing mini skirts and tube tops came in. They scanned the area, eyes lighting on Kenshin and strolled over.  
  
"I'm Maiya, who might you be?" The first girl said slowly. Kenshin looked surprised but immediately took advantage of the situation.  
  
"I'm Kenshin, so, what might you to pretties be doing here?" Kaoru sat in her seat steam almost coming out of her ears. He was totally ignoring her. After a while she spoke up.  
  
"What'd you come here for again?" The two girls seemed to just notice her.  
  
"To eat, of course."  
  
"Then go eat!" They just stared at her. Then one flicked some hair over her shoulder and turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Why is she so...so?" Kaoru had enough, she got up, dragged Kenshin out of his seat and marched him toward the door. When they got to the car she hopped into the seat and they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"I think you're jealous." Kenshin remarked lightly.  
  
"No I am not, those bimbos were getting on my nerves."  
  
"And you were jealous." Kenshin added  
  
"NO I WASN'T!!! WHO THE HELL WOULD BE JEALOUS OF YOU!!!" They had reached a stoplight and Kaoru just sat there fuming. Kenshin grinned, it was really easy to get her worked up, or it was for him. Kenshin leaned over and whispered in her ear, "you." This did it. She turned her head to him and was about to give him an earful when he caught her lips in his. When he broke away he whispered, "Light's green." Kaoru shot him a final glare and stepped on the pedal.  
  
They reached their building and headed to Kaoru's offices.  
  
"We should get those pictures developed." Kaoru commented as they were both inside the office.  
  
"Yup, I'll go on the way home. Or you could go since we go the same way anyway."(he doesn't live with her, just near her.)  
  
"Sure, when you bring them tommarow we can spend the morning looking them over." Kenshin nodded. He got up stretched, looked at his watch and stated offhandedly "three thirty."  
  
Kaoru, who had been staring out the window jumped up.  
  
"Three-thirty I'm late!!!!!!!"(Yahiko's in school) She quickly took her bag and started to go out but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and was about to give Kenshin a piece of her mind when he took the keys from her.  
  
"I'll drive. That way, you won't be late and I get to see that kid again."  
  
They actually weren't late thanks to Kenshin. Yahiko who had been waiting ran up to give Kenshin a hug.  
  
"How was school?" Kaoru asked as she shouldered his bag.  
  
"Just great...ugly."  
  
"Hey! Its Mom, Mom okay, not ugly!" Yahiko and Kenshin were laughing.  
  
"Well you look like one." Kenshin laughed harder. Then unexpectedly, a bag hit him over the head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Kenshin rubbed his skull. Now Yahiko was laughing at him.  
  
"Some relationship you two have." Yahiko earned a glare from both of them.  
  
"I do not have a relationship with him!" Kaoru pointed at 'him'.  
  
"Whatever, Since we don't have any more work today lets go to you're place to drop Yahiko off and develop the film." The three of them got in the car.  
  
"I guess I'll cook tonight." Kaoru said as they started home.  
  
"NO!!!!" Kenshin and Yahiko said in unison. Kaoru was a disastrous cooker. You couldn't trust her to even enter the kitchen.  
  
There was actually a very famous case. They had been trying to capture the man but every time, right before his execution he would escape. The CIA agents had permission to capture and turn in. The suspect had been invited to Kaoru's house for dinner. He hadn't known that Kaoru was in the CIA. Kaoru's plan had been to be friendly and turn him in at the last minuet. It turned out that the she hadn't needed to. The food was enough to poison the poor man. The doctor that looked the man over after he was caught applauded Kaoru for perfect food poisoning.  
  
Kenshin grinned at the memory. Standing there with the rest of the gathering, he had known that Kaoru had tried hard to put together a meal. After hearing what the doctor said he had cracked up. But then he also had earned a sound slap from her.  
  
By the time they reached the house it was about four. Yahiko and kaoru got out.  
  
"Can Kenshin cook for us?"  
  
"No, he has better things to do and besides he still needs to go back and get his car." Yahiko sent Kenshin a pleading look.Kenshin felt bad for the boy so he offered to cook.  
  
"I'll cook." Kaoru looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Sure, it seems no one wants to eat my food."  
  
"I'll tell you when I want to die thank you!" Yahiko gave a eep and ran for the house. "You know we can rent a movie as while we get the film developed. I promised Yahiko."  
  
"Actually I have one in my bag so we don't need to." Kenshin took out the movie. It was a movie about a horse called Hidalgo. "K' then lets go, I have the role." They went to a an overnight developing shop and dropped it off. "We'll watch the film after we eat. I don't want yahiko catching bad habits from you."  
  
"Fine by me." They stepped into the house and Kenshin went to the kitchen to cook. They had a great dinner. Kaoru silently appreciated not having to cook. She would have either been eating burnt pizza or a frozen fish. The threesome moved into the living room and Kenshin popped the video in the vcr. The movie started and they all leaned back to watch.  
  
A timer beeped. Kaoru looked at her watch and turned to Yahiko.  
  
"Time for your bed time." Yahiko groaned.  
  
"Your not saying that to him." He accused.  
  
"If you havn't noticed, he's a lot older than you. He's practically an old man."  
  
"Aww!" Kaoru gave him a little shove toward the stairs and he left.  
  
"I am not and old man." Kenshin glared at her  
  
"It's a matter of opinion." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Do you consider twenty eight old?" Kenshin gritted out the question.  
  
"No, its just you." Kenshin turned to look at her.  
  
"If I'm old then you are too. Because... your only two years younger than me." Kenshin grinned as he saw her intake the information. She just huffed and went back to watching the movie. By the time the movie was finished they had both fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Unraveling Crime

Authors Note: People who read the original second chapter, I suggest you read the last part again because I reposted. I thank my reviewers for telling me I screwed up. There is an explanation why in the A/N of chap 2. There is no betaing for this chapter either. Thanks for the reviews. Well, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own rurouni kenshin  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of chirping. She also woke up to find that she was asleep on the couch. How did she get here? She looked down and saw some red hair.  
  
"Strange I don't have red hair." Kaoru said to herself.  
  
"Yeah but I do." Kenshin got up with a moan, "I think I fell asleep."  
  
"I think you did to." Kaoru remarked sarcastically, "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"FYI, I can't drive your car to work and drive both of them back." Kenshin paused, "I mean I know I'm talented and everything, but that's just impossible." His last remark had earned a glare from Kaoru.  
  
"I'll go cook breakfast." Kaoru yawned  
  
"NO!!" This statement got Kenshin up immediately, "I'm cooking." Kaoru shook her head at this. She wanted a chance to show what she could do in the kitchen (which wasn't much.)  
  
"Nope it's ok I'll cook breakfast." Kaoru was already heading toward the kitchen. Kenshin ran and blocked the doorway.  
  
"I am not offering to cook, I am telling that I am going to cook." Kenshin turned and locked her out of the kitchen. Whew, that was a close one, Kenshin thought. If she had cooked I'd be in the hospital by noon. He got out his supplies, which consisted of some eggs and a pancake mixture. Then he started to whistle as he mixed the eggs with the pancake mixture as well as water. When he was done he put it on the pan and turned the heat on.  
  
After he finished cooking, he called the two to breakfast. They all sat around the table. Kaoru was staring at the pancakes in aw. She probably couldn't make something this good in a million years. She sighed. Kenshin looked at her knowing the reason for her sigh and grinned.  
  
"So, is breakfast good? I mean, I think your breakfast would have been..." Kenshin didn't have to finish the sentence knowing that they all knew what he was implying. Kaoru, indignantly, lifted her chin.  
  
"Well even though I'm not that great at cooking I might be better than you in other things." 'Not that great at cooking' had to be the greatest understatement in the world. Kenshin started to laugh but changed it to a cough when Kaoru made to throw the syrup at him. Yahiko who had been sitting watching the exchange went back to eating his pancakes.  
  
"By the way, I have to get to school early today so I can get ready to present my report." Yahiko said, taking another bite of pancake, "ok?"  
  
"Sure, oh yeah, you didn't do your homework yesterday did you?" Kaoru accused  
  
"Didn't have any," was his immediate answer, "Its because we had a presentation."  
  
"I'll drop you off on the way to work," Kaoru thought for a moment, "We also have to pick up the pictures." Kenshin nodded.  
  
Once breakfast was finished they all got ready and got in the car. Kaoru had protested Kenshin driving but since Yahiko and Kenshin wanted it, she was out voted.  
  
When Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at there offices they found there boss waiting for them.  
  
"I want an update from you two about the case." Their boss said to Kenshin. He was ignoring Kaoru.  
  
"We have found a r-r." he stopped as he got a look from Kaoru, "I mean, we haven't found anything suspicious yet."  
  
"U-Umm," Kaoru cut in.  
  
"I'm done here, get to work." The boss went back to his office at the end of the hall.  
  
"Sexist freek," Kaoru muttered as she opened the door and went in.  
  
"Well, I guess males are just more reliable." Kenshin declared airily putting a hand on his chest, "I, a specimen of the dominant sex, should know." Kaoru elbowed him ruining his know-it-all atmosphere.  
  
"Males are deffinatly not the dominent sex. They just express their stupidity by being loud about it. Woman are smart, they just don't brag. There will be crazy woman, but none of them are stupid."(no offense to males or anything) Kaoru started to laugh.  
  
"Kenshin, you know I just realized, woman are crazy men are stupid." Kenshin made a face.  
  
"You know, half of that is definitely true, you really are crazy, but..." He pretended to think for a while, "I'm not stupid." Kaoru gave an unladylike snort.  
  
"Lets just take a look at these," She waved the pictures. She took them out of the envelope and she furrowed her brow when she looked at it. It was a bunch of pictures of women. But when you looked closely, you could see that the womans face was made of other small pictures. The pictures that made up the face were miniscule. She looked up at Kenshin, handing him the pictures. "We'll have to enlarge these." Kaoru sighed as she took some of the pictures back. Great, more work.  
  
"Wait a second, look here." Kenshin pointed to one of the pictures. From far away, it was a picture of a girls face, but when you looked closer, the picture had certain times listed on it.  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
"Good question," Kenshin remarked rolling his eyes, "I don't know. But maybe, just maybe, its our job to find out." Kenshin suggested. It was Kaoru's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why'd you ask."  
  
"According to the fourteenth amendment I am a citizen of the U.S that has rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, which also includes speech. I can say whatever I want to say."  
  
"I agree entirely, but while I'm here, could you refrain to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness which also includes intelligent speech?" Kenshin asked as politely as possible.  
  
"I am intelligent." Kaoru retorted.  
  
"I never said you weren't intelligent, I just said whatever comes out of your mouth was."  
  
"I beg to differ. I always say intelligent things." Kaoru was getting mad.  
  
"Intelligence is a matter of opinion, your standards are just lower than mine is all." Kenshin while saying this hadn't been paying attention to Kaoru. Once he had finished his sentence, Kaoru pounced on him, pummeling him.  
  
outside the office  
  
"OOOOWWW!!!!! What the heck was that, oooow, forrr!!!"  
  
crash  
  
"ow"  
  
Bang  
  
"You crazy beast!!"  
  
sweatdrop

In the office Kenshin was lying on the ground a hand on his head, rubbing a rather tender bump. He glowered at her. She had jumped on him, hit him several times in the head, and took a book and chucked it at his chest. The book had hit strait on. He peered at Kaoru. She was eyeing her handy-work. Or, in other words, gloating.  
  
Kenshin gave a grunt as he lifted himself off the floor and brushed off his clothes.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, why don't we get some work done?" Kenshin suggested. They both headed toward the overhead printer and printed out a copy of each picture enlarged. By the time they got back to the office, Kaoru was no longer mad. That didn't mean that people didn't stop giving them funny looks. Kaoru took out an overhead as Kenshin pulled down the screen. As Kaoru finished adjusting it, she put the photograph on. The pictures inside the picture showed places. These places, however, weren't clear enough for them to tell where they were located.  
  
Kenshin scratched his head.  
  
"Oro." Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"What?" He pointed at one of the small pictures. Indicating the small figures in there. Kaoru looked closer, they looked like military men.  
  
"That looks like the U.S military." The picture next to that had 2:30pm written on it. Kaoru backed away.  
  
"I think that has the U.S military shifts on it." Kaoru was sounding as if she was spelling out a puzzle, "And over here indicates the time, and this indicates between shifts. hmm" Kaoru took out another picture. She pointed out that this picture was made up of pictures with multiple numbers.  
  
"This looks like a program written for a..." Kaoru paused and looked at the whole picture. It was of a woman sitting at a bar. The significance of this woman was that she had abnormally long hair put up quite unnaturally. The small pictures that made up her hair were of small black numbers. She was holding a cup in her hand. Kaoru tilted the picture to the side and saw that her hair was made to look like a black device. It showed what to use to build it.  
  
"I see it too." Kenshin remarked as he pointed to the hair.  
  
"I think we should put this together, see what we come out with. I think," Kaoru indicated toward the numbers and letters, "is how we program it plus set it up." They looked at each other. They both seemed to know that they had stumbled upon something dangerous.  
  
"Umm, we could put it together today. I'm pretty good with computers and such." "Yeah I am too," Kenshin mumbled as he running a hand threw hi hair, "and I thought this case would be easy."  
  
"Yup, me too." Kaoru sifted through the pile of pictures again and shook her head.  
  
"Looks like a lot of work."  
  
"I don't think this is Shishio's doing. He's not smart enough for something so...so complicated, I mean, look at this," Kaoru fingered the pictures, "I bet he's just part of it and being part of a photo shoot is the perfect cover up for having these."  
  
"Yeah, these could easily be mistaken for modeling. We only looked this closely because we were investigating."  
  
"I want to toss this whole mess into someone else's lap, I suddenly feel like I'm under paid." Kenshin grinned at this.  
  
"Aww, don't be lazy. It's just getting fun." Kenshin drawled  
  
"Fun? This isn't fun! It's work." Kaoru got up, "Lets get to making this dumb thing."  
  
Kenshin suddenly grabbed her over to him and pointed to a picture. They both froze.

I'm done, phew. I want to go to sleep z Z z Z z Z z. I seem to be writing allways at night or something and thats why I make so many mistakes. Oh well-yawn-bye :0zZzZ


	4. Yup the world hates me

A/NI havn't updated in about a million years but I havn't gotten any rreviews telling me that the story was ok. So here is chapter 4 I hope you like it

Enjoy

Chapter 4

It was a picture of Kenshin's house being patrolled.

"Wow, you're popular. Even with your enemies." Kaoru remarked thoughtfully.

"I couldn't sense anyone patrolling my house." Kaoru then pointed at something next to the edge of the picture.

"Looks as if they started a few days ago," Kaoru tapped the number twice, "Actually they started right when you got the case." Kenshin took the picture and searched it.

"But they aren't searching yours." Kenshin smirked, "They probably think you're not worth their time."

"You are the most impertinent and annoying person I have ever met." Kaoru announced vehemently. Kenshin gave a bow, quite awkward looking because of the sitting position though.

"Why thank you, I could say the same about you though, plus a lot more of course." Kenshin drawled flippantly while fingering the picture. Kaoru opened her mouth but she shut it again thinking the better of biting the bait. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. If looks could kill, Kenshin would be dead a hundred times over. Kaoru cleared her throat.

"It's probably because boss handed you the case but got me to help. Any way, are you still going to live at your house?"

"Not at all, since this has to do with work...and it will be a professional decision..." He let the rest of the sentence drop knowing she had gotten the point.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Yes" Kenshin said simply

"You are absolutely _not _moving in with me!!!" Kaoru ground out.

"Why? You're my partner, and since you are my partner you are supposed to help me with anything that has to do with the assignment." Kenshin reasoned in a good-natured, totally innocent way. "Besides, Yahiko will like it and both of you will have edible meals". Kaoru growled at the last statement made against her cooking. I mean, my cooking isn't that bad Kaoru thought to herself.

"We could always ask boss." Kensin suggested knowing full well that their boss would always agree with him.

"No, he'll just say, 'whatever Kenshin says' and go an grumble off to his office."

"That's exactly why we should ask him," Kenshin said with a twinkle in his eye, "but it is also because you seem to need some convincing."

"I don't need convincing whatsoever. I have my mind set and that's that, end of story."

"Not necessarily," Kenshin cupped his hands over his mouth making a makeshift microphone, "BOSS!!!" Their boss came rushing into their office and immediately glared at Kaoru like he was expecting trouble from her.

"Boss, Kaoru won't listen to me." Kenshin said in a kind of pleading voice. You could also hear an undercurrent of amusement in his statement. Their boss rounded on Kaoru who now was shooting daggers at Kenshin.

"Why aren't you listening to him?" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin.

"Because he's wrong."

"She's just saying that because I had a better idea then her boss. That's why I called you here. I want you to decide which of these decisions is better." Kenshin pointed a finger at Kaoru. "She suggested that I go live at the dump because my house is now being patrolled."

"I DID NO"

"Do not interrupt your partner Kaoru." Their boss commanded. Kenshin was enjoying this.

"And I suggested that I move in with her." Their boss nodded in agreement at this.

"That is a great idea." He turned to Kaoru, "Make sure he's settled in by tonight." Then he left. As soon as the office door clicked shut Kaoru turned on Kenshin.

"You big fat fucken LIER!!!"

"Watch your mouth." Kenshin casually flicked a piece of hair off his shoulder. Kaoru was going to get him back for this. He was being so unfair. Kenshin got up out of his chair and impatiently motioned for her to go with him.

"Since I can't take things from my house anymore, I might as well by knew stuff, but first we have to go and make sure Shishio isn't going to try anything funny." Kaoru walked by totally ignoring him.

"Fine, ignore me then." Kenshin muttered under his breath and fallowed her out. They had been walking for quite a while now and Kaoru still was completely ignoring him. Not that he was complaining. It just wasn't like her. Kenshin decided to tease her a bit to get a reaction.

"So... where are we going, or are we going to be walking circles all day?"

"Why the hell do you always have to be a big pain in the ass whenever you're with me." Kaoru demanded quickening their pace. Kenshin was taken back by her answer but grinned, she was back to her normal self at least.

"I just asked where we were headed, don't have to get touchy." Kaoru huffed.

"We are headed to get you new stuff, after that we can check up on Shishio and see what the he's up to." Kaoru brushed a piece of hair away from her face with an impatient hand. The stopped at a clothing store not to far from the office and went in.

Kaoru saw some interesting pink shirts, raised an eyebrow, and turned toward Kenshin. Kenshin who had been following her gaze turned quickly and went in the opposite direction. Kaoru went and fingered it while imagining him in those.

She then went after Kenshin. Kenshin had chosen a couple and tried them on. After they had finished with those the went to get lunch. Kaoru had suggested the akebeko, which Kenshin had never heard of but went along with her choice.

While driving, Kenshin turned and wondered when they'd get back to tracking Shishio. Whatever he thought and they stopped at a store with a big sign written across the front-Akebeko. The moment the went in a waitress came up to Kaoru and gave her a hug and directed them to a table and got them drinks.

"So Tae, how's business?" Kaoru asked as she seated her self cheerfully.

"It actually pretty good," Tae gestured to the restruraunt, "We've been getting tons of people lately." Kaoru nodded in agreement. Tae suddenly looked very sly.

"Soooo," Tae drew the word out looking pointedly at Kenshin, "Got a new boyfriend, I can't remember when the last time you had one of those." She winked at Kaoru who had turned red at her comment. Kenshin, who had been watching them smirked and decided to play along with tae's inquiring.

"Yeah we've been going for about three months now." Kaoru, who had been drinking, choked on the water. Tae had to give her a firm pat on the back before she dislodged(I have no idea if you can dislodge water but oh well) the water that had been hindering her breathing.

"You bastard, I havn't been dating you and I have known you for longer than I wish I had!"

"She just doesn't want to admit it." Kenshin was having a great time. Tae clapped. "Well congrats, the late bloomer has finally bloomed." Kaoru glared at both of them.

"You bastard, I havn't been dating you and I have known you for longer than I wish I had!"

"She just doesn't want to admit it." Kenshin was having a great time. Tae clapped. "Well congrats, the late bloomer has finally bloomed. Kaoru put her head in her hands. Yup its official, the world was against her.

Cya


End file.
